


And I Love You

by magequisition



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian pulls away after getting his hand back from Mr. Gold, but Emma's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love You

“Killian, talk to me. What’s the matter?”

Killian tossed the dart again, the soft _thwack_ telling him he’d hit his target. “Not now, Swan,” he said slowly as he walked towards the board to retrieve his darts. When he turned to return to the marker indicating the toss point, he found himself face to face with the woman he’d tried to avoid for the past several days.   
                “Don’t Swan me, Killian. Talk to me. Don’t shut me out like this.” She pried the darts from his hand and twined her fingers In his. “Come walk with me,” she said.   
                Killian felt his heart sink as he set the darts on the small table beneath the dartboard and followed Emma out of Granny’s. They walked in silence until they reached the waterfront. Sitting on the bench and waiting until Killian sat beside her, Emma turned to him.   
                “You’ve been avoiding me.”   
                Killian shuffled uncomfortably on the bench beside her. “I haven’t.”   
                Emma raised an eyebrow. “Don’t act like I’m stupid, Killian. We both know I’m not, and I know you better than that. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”   
                He froze for a moment, but before he could stop himself the entire story came spilling out. The deal with Rumpelstiltskin for his hand, the blackmail, the apparently eternal servitude he’d signed himself up for. The death of the apprentice, the Crocodile’s declaration that the hand had not been cursed but that the darkness was still inside of Killian. When he finally finished the story, he pulled his hand away from hers and stared at the ground, waiting for her inevitable rebuke.   
                His face was lifted by her hand gentle on his cheek.   
                “Killian,” she said. His eyes stayed trained on his lap despite the new angle of his head. “Killian, look at me.” Reluctantly he complied, his stomach churning as he awaited her words. “He is wrong,” she said, green eyes boring into him. “Whether he knows it or not – and believe me, I will find out – he is wrong. You are a good man, Killian. And – “ she stopped, biting her lip. Leaning forward, she kissed him, gently but with all the emotion behind it she could project through a kiss alone. When she sat back, she could see his eyes beginning to shine slightly and her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. She took a deep breath, determined to finish her sentence.   
                “And I love you, Killian, and damned if I won’t fight until the last to prove it to you.”


End file.
